Nightmare from the Open Plain
by Tr.vrs.Al.vr.ez
Summary: Martin and his gang is crossing into the territory of paranormal and history this time - only went way wrong. The rise of a Jurchen descendant had made it so much more difficult than ever imagine, as the descendant wanted to rule the whole world this time. At the same time, a new friend from the far south west is joining the gang, with quite a past... Eventual M & D. A lot of OC.
1. Epilogue

**All characters and location seen in Marathon Media Group's _Martin Mystery_ strictly belongs to the owner, developer and creator. **

**Historical locations, events, and characters are all used with due respect of ownership. **

**Fictional characters and events are my property and shall not be interfered. **

**Should fictional characters and events found related to real life counterparts then all are unintended and accidental.**

**Nightmares from the Open Plain**

_**Somewhere in the Northeast plains of China.**_

_**24:00 **_

"Get a move on boys! Don't wanna miss it for the whole world!"

"Aye aye doc! Won't let you down!"

They dug the ground up with all their might – from the worker, to the scientists, men in semi-formal suits and even the man who looks like their leaders. Dressed in a freakish manner, completely a Caucasian, the man is lumber jack height, with a weird koi carp moustache dropped to the chest in length and a half-bald fashion – the forehead up was shaved cleaned off, and the only hair remains in the back of his head and the sideburns. Unlike others who dig with shovels, he dug with an axe.

"Got it! I got it! I got it!" – screamed a worker, when his shovel hit something hard.

"Boss, I found it! Lies right here beneath all that work hours!" – said the worker.

"Good work, boy. Now step aside!" – said the leader in a cold and ruthless manner. As soon as the worker, a kid of age 15, was pushed aside, the man brought along his axe with him. It is no mean of an ordinary axe, but a medieval axe with long shaft and big blade.

"Soon, my ancestor, soon…" – said the man as he carried his axe with him.

"Is he always like that Mr. Manager?" – asked the boy to his manager. "I don't know, son. First time working with him. If it wasn't for the money that can feed us I don't think I'd ever need to work with him." – said the manager, a Chinese. They all moved along with the bald man as well.

The tunnel was dark, or dark is nothing but a slightly understated term for the lighting condition of the place. It is pitched black. One of the worker intended to light his flashlight into the tunnel.

"NO! YOU FOOLISH CREATURE!" – screamed the bald-headed man as he swung his axe and destroyed the flashlight. "Hey! What's your problem?" – complained the worker. Little did he know he just made a big mistake that will soon take his life away.

The man swung his axe across again, with a painfully sharp thrust into the wind. As soon as the manager of the excavating team look up, that worker was no longer with his head attached.

"WHAT ARE YOU? CRAZY? THAT'S MY MEN! HE IS NOT YOURS TO TAKE THE LIFE OFF OF!" – screamed the manager in agony. He soon felt a sharp pain penetrated his neck. As he stick his tongue out of his mouth in a grave horror, he looked down and see the axe's tip half way through his throat.

"Actually, I am not Mr. Yugosilichovak, Mr. Cheng. I am not a Caucasian either." – He spoke again, in his cold tone, with the axe still in Mr. Cheng's neck. "I am, in fact, a descendent of the Wanyan clan who had vowed to rule the world!" – said him as he laughed his lung out in a horrible evil laughing tone!

He approach what looks to be like a table, and place his golden ring on top. "Soon, my ancestor's demons shall rise again, and the world, not Song Dynasty, shall enjoy another miserable Hell like that year of Jing Kang that history did not forget! HAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" – He laughed as the table grew bright. Mr. Cheng, who seems to understand what is going on, with his life departing him, died with his eyes wide open, when blood is still dripping down his neck, to the blade of the axe. Soon, everything grows blurry….


	2. Newly Arrived

_**Torrington Academy, Sherbrooke, **_

_**08:30**_

"Martin… Oh Martin…" – a soft, sweet voice calling Martin. The blond young man is still half way in his sleep. Oh how lovely is his dream… Running with the sound that was calling him… Where it came from a young lady in her pink dress, with that long, light, auburn hair flowing about… Until she turn into a dragon, with horrible red eyes and teeth sharp as swords and screamed "MARTTIINNN!"

The young man suddenly threw his eyes open and were wide awake. But before he could put his sights into focus, he felt a horrible pain flew right through his chest.

"Ack! Gosh! Di, do you ever… Argh!" – Said Martin as he woke himself finding Diana punch his chest.

"I bet pain is the only bucket of water to wake you up, Marty. Now get dressed! We so have a new student coming in today. I just requested Billy for a dossier on him." – Said Diana in her usual commanding voice. "OK, so new student, yes, what's the rush, Di?" – Said Martin, still in his half-sleep yawn. "I just so hope he's not another Marvin." – Said him as he walked himself into the bathroom, with Diana still growling outside. Smoke rises out of Diana's head. "Why can't you just get over with it already? He's new and we know nothing about him. I bet you'll call him your best friend in no time." – said Diana with a happy tone. "Yeah right…" – Martin responded, with sufficient toothpaste in his mouth to make him sound funny.

As soon as they hit the crowded hall way, they had to swim through the crowd to get to the lockers. It was a warm Friday of early April. Sunlight fill up the hall as people stream up and down in their joy and happiness. All of a sudden, Martin bumped into a midnight blue figure walking in the opposite direction. "Ooh!" – Both Martin and the figure sounded. "I'm so sorry. Are you OK buddy?" – Said the figure. As soon as the figure helped Martin back on his feet, half the hall was already dying in their laughter. "The heck with this kind of Friday already."- Thought Martin. "The fuck with you people. What's the laughing on?" – A voice sounded. As soon as Martin jumped on his feet, he now had a better vision of the figure. A dashy looking young man in his dark blue fine suit and white shirt was standing, with a pair of Ray-Ban sunglasses over his eyes. The laughter in the hall died down almost in immediate. As soon as Martin and Diana got their mind back, the young man was there, a fair 10 inches away.

"Sorry for the bump, you OK?" – A thick American accent sounded from the guy. "Boy, you sure look dashy, man. Hope I didn't ruin your suit!" – Said Martin. "Hah! Said the guy who sure ruined a lot more than just someone's suit!" – Said Diana in respond. "Nah, I'm all OK. Hope you are, too. Trust me, there are so much more than just a set of suit being ruined already." – responded the young man. "Travis Avira. Nice to meet you." – Said the young man as he had his hand out for a hand shake. "Mystery. Martin Mystery!" – responded Martin, cheerfully. "Now someone is just so into James Bond." – Said Travis as he shook hands with Martin. "And you are?" – Said him as he look over Diana. "Well, the goody GOODY two shoes here is Diana Lombard, my step sister!" – responded Martin. Before Travis can even respond, Martin already had a swung of Diana's hand into his face. Travis can only stand there stunning. "Boy, that's a murderer's move! Hah! Nice to meet you anyway, Diana!" – said Travis, as he shook hands with Diana. "Yeah. Nice to meet you Travis. Welcome to Torrington." – Responded Diana. "How 'bout you folks give me a tour around the campus? I hate getting lost. The only place I know so far is my dorm room." – Said Travis. "I guess we can always start off with the most familiar procedure! Let me introduce you to a few of our friends, too!" – Said Martin, with a lot of energy in his voice. "Boy, you are sure full of energy Martin!" – Said Travis. They walk off the hall.

Travis was brought to the cafeteria, where he soon met Java. Of course, Java's identity was always kept secret. Martin also introduced Billy to the new boy. "Boy, Travis, you look like CIA in that outfit, bro!" – The alien, in his human attire, responded to the appearance of Travis. "Yah, right. That's what I got from the principal when I first hit his deck." – responded Travis. "Travis had good look." – Said Java. "Thanks Jav. I get that a lot." – said Travis. It seems like the new boy blended in almost in immediate.

"Holy shit! Asian history coming in five minutes! Any of you taking that class?" – Said Travis in a tone way worse than panic. "Hell just broke lose! Di we do have a class remember? Oh man! Better not be late!" – Responded Martin, in no better mode. "Run for it guys! I'll see you there!" – Said Travis as he stalked off. "Man, that guy sure fits in around!" – said Martin as he stalked off for his books. "See? I told you that he'll be a great friend." – responded Diana. They stalked away for books and arrived in the class just in time.

"Class, let's meet the newly arrived student." – said Mr. Stoner, the history class instructor. "Travis Avira, why don't you introduce yourself to the class?" – asked Mr. Stoner. "Aye aye sir. So fellas, I'm Travis Avira, from California, United States. I'll be joining you folks in Torrington until, who knows when, to be exact." – As soon as he said so, the whole class broke into a short brief laughter. He himself smiled, too. "Yeah, knock it off so that I can finish thus, guys. And, should I act funny or do something wrong, feel free to talk about. Mr. Stoner, anything else you need from me sir?" – Travis finished off his speech. "That will be all, Travis. We are looking at China's history for this term. Do you have all the books with you?" – responded Mr. Stoner. "Yes sir. I got 'em all here." – said Travis. He trailed off to find a seat. Luckily, there are still one spot right in front of Diana and Martin. "I guess we just met again, folks!" – said Travis. Martin and Diana couldn't look any happier. "You make a great impression on the first day here Travis!" – said Diana. "Well, I guess you two did help!" – Travis responded.


	3. Shit Happened and Shit Happens

_**Torrington Academy, Sherbrooke, **_

_**11:30**_

"Boy, I sure regret I took history…" – said Travis, trailing off with Martin and Diana.

"Yeah right… Boring as hell but still taking a huge slice in the final grade!" – responded Martin with an eyebrow raised and a smile.

"Nah man. You'll never understand, not yet, at least." – Said Travis with a sigh. They all headed to the cafeteria.

"Well, I would suppose our curiosity isn't too touchy on the subject, wouldn't it?" responded Diana.

"Hah! Sure it looks normal to you, but the Jing Kang incident is something related to the history of my ancestors." – Said Travis.

"Well. Imagine an alien invasion swept through to Earth, then all of a sudden we all have to move south." – said Martin, wondering.

"Well, it looks to me that Mr. Stoner sucks at Medieval China's history then… Care for a story, folks?" – said Travis, with half a smile on his face.

"Why not?" – Martin and Diana went unison. "By the way Di, JING! You owe me a soda." – A chibi and childish looking Martin laughed on his back, rolling on the floor. "Oh boy…" – said Travis, while Diana sported an irritating look on her face.

"It all started out at the end of a great era, which the mistake of the past only creates more catastrophe for the future…" – and the story thus begin.

Meanwhile…

_**The Center, MOM's Office, **_

_**20:30**_

MOM was busy with a bunch of files on her desk. The latte cup and her computer works restlessly to finish up the bunching files on her desk. After Octavia's swift destruction, The Center recover swift and silently without anybody knowing it. Although The Core appointed Billy as the manager, he soon requested to be out of the position because he afraid of his inability. And Billy was still recalling the bitter experience working as a leader when MOM went to Tibet to shut the Gateway. And with his huge admiration for Martin, desk jobs are just an obstacle to be with his best friend, so why even take it for?

MOM and The Core refused to let the incident go, however. Deep down, MOM knew Martin was not such a douchebag like the way people put him, and Diana isn't always the goody two shoes that are as good inside out as she appears. Her job title isn't just "Mystery Organization Manager". Witnessing several, perhaps up to the number of thousands of her agents being killed in action, the responsibility simply and slowly reverted from MOM to mom. She became cold and hardened, yet, again, deep and careful. She knew Martin and Diana long enough to seek them as her children. They all went through hell together. God knows the bonding relationship between them.

Deep down, MOM and The Core knew Martin is not a jerk. They all knew that life mistreated the boy heavily – his loss of mother during young age, a strict father, and a step sister whom standards were so high above the sky the boy simply cannot reach up to. He excel in his paranormal investigation, whether if he was supplied with sufficient materials or not. He can overcome himself anytime possible. But he was without a life-instructor, without somebody to be a parental guide. His lack of daily achievements were so overcome by his compensations of paranormal achievements that he can turn arrogant sometimes. But it wasn't his fault. It _was never HIS fault._

Diana Lombard is an over-achiever by her nature. She can work out rationalities alright when the time comes. She can handle all daily matters that Martin can never so full-filled. However, her rationality fooled her gravely in paranormal investigations. And her request of a high standard also shadowed her potentialities. She always bragged about her daily achievements over Martin, and then to depress herself badly when Martin excelled her in his paranormal field. She tried to act like an adult, but deep down, in her soul, where that personality of a child is laying, being repressed by her wants to be an adult, can suddenly rise or explode out of her. Worse yet, there is another chemical playing in her that she never knew.

MOM knew what is going on alright. MOM always know, like the way how mommy always know. They are her children. She taught them, she trained them, lived with them, and for some times, even dared enough to die together with them. She can tell their thoughts from just their eyesight. She knew Diana's secret – the girl is in love, a struggling love, worse than that of Romeo and Juliet. Diana is, in fact, in love with Martin, and boy, God knows the girl refused to accept the truth.

Humans can be so pathetic at times. Creating non-sense laws to stop themselves over forbidden things, then stepped into it consciously. No wonder why paranormal creatures despise human beings.

Sitting with a cup of latte and having deep thoughts seems to be just what it needs for MOM to get a nice re-cap. Suddenly the door open as a figure enter, disrupting the chain of thoughts that MOM was so into. Turns out Billy came in.

"Hey MOM! Got this dossier for you to look at!" – Said Billy cheerfully.

"Thank you Billy." – Said MOM, receiving the dossier. "Hmmm… This young man had quite a profile, I can see… Expert marksmanship in the United States Marine Corps… father served in Da Nang, 1966… Even having a combat spear skill…" – MOM skimmed through the document in deep thoughts. "What's with the spear skill MOM?" – Asked Billy.

"He is not with an ordinary wushu wannabe spear style, Billy. He owns something better. Way better…" – MOM replied with half a smile.

A series of beeps went aloud as MOM was reading through the dossier. An emergency screen popped up at once.

"Code Red! CODE RED! Arrgh!" – A voice sounded through the screen. It appears later that a Center's agent is responding.

"This is HQ. Identify yourself and give me an immediate SitRep." – said MOM via the webcam.

"MOM! The place is falling apart! We are under attacked by unknown supernatural beings heavily armed to the teeth and we already lost a whole squad! Please advise before we are all annihilated!" – replied the Agent, just before his head was hack away sharp and clean. The screen then black out.

"GET THE WHOLE GODDAMN TEAM CHINA AND MARTIN, DIANA AND JAVA!" – MOM screamed atop of her lungs as soon as she saw what happened.

As soon as Billy heard the order, the Center immediately sent off its alarm system. However, MOM is aware that she is sending a bunch of young kids into an unknown war, which, in her understanding, is a terrible decision.


End file.
